My Mistake
by rockinBallerina
Summary: Maddison catches who she thinks is her boyfriend cheating turns out only one if them did. How will she get him to talk to her let alone forgive her now that he went nomad?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own SOA. No copyright infringement is intended.

I've read a ton of stories where the guy cheats, it's rare to find where the girl cheats, so I want to write one. This will be an AU. Kozik/OFC

"Koz? What are you doing on the couch?" Maddison asked shaking him awoake. She was ready to confront him, to tell him she had seen him and some Croweater, Cindy, last night.

"Your fucking brother was fucking Cindy in my dorm room, so I had to walk home." He explained pulling her to him, no NO, fuck please, God no. She saw Wendy on top of a blonde, she swore it was Koz it was his room his bed, oh Fuck she had fucked Tig to get back at him, so she could throw it in his face, so he could hurt too.

"Yeah they were going at it fucking Jax now I have to burn my bed" he kissed her neck, "I couldn't find you figured you'd left" Maddison started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Koz so fucking sorry.." It was all she could get out before she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey babe calm down, whatever it is it's cool we can fix it, you hit my bike again?" She cried harder if only she hit his fucking bike.

"No this is worse so, so much worse" she jumped up running her hands through her hair. "Last night I wasn't feeling good, to many people, it was hot so I went up to your room and I saw them.."

"Okay... did you hit Jax? Babe your brother won't do shit to you, threaten to tell Tara she'll kill him" he chuckled at his words, knowing they were the truth.

"I thought...I thought it was you and God Koz I ran into Tig and I'm sorry, I love you and I..," Kozik jumped up fast enough to knock the coffee table over

" are you telling me you fucked Tig to get back at me?" he ground out slowly as not to add to the confusion he felt.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to hurt you too... I thought it was you" she continued crying grabbing his shirt but for the first time he batted her hands away. Looking up she saw the unmistakeable angry set of his jaw, but looking into his eyes she cursed herself for the pain and tears she saw in them.

"Well good fucking job Maddy mission accomplished" Koz laughed mirthlessly. "I'll be... fuck I'm leaving he said grabbing his cut and walking to the door to get his boots on. Maddison followed.

"Please stay Koz we can talk, I'm sorry I know I fucked up but...but I love you and please Koz don't go" she begged through her tears. Kozik looked at her and pulled her to him kissing her hard.

"I love you too Maddy always but this... I'm sorry, I can't." He kissed her one last time and walked out, heading to the clubhouse to get his Dyna. As Kozik walked out Maddison fell to the floor in a heap of gut wrenching sobs, she didn't know how long she had stayed there but the next thing she knew Happy was banging on her door.

"Maddy let me in... Come on Maddy your fucking nosy ass neighbors are gonna call the cops" she pulled herself up and let the idiot in but one look at his face and she wished she hadn't.

"Care to tell me why this afternoon in church Koz decided to go Nomad?" Maddison gasped shaking her head in disbelief.

"He..he left?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"Yup asked to go Nomad, we voted he left, but not before he knocked Tig the fuck out, so why?" She explained the night before her complete fuck up and telling Koz the truth this morning. Happy sighed and pulled her into a hug which was more than she expected for Koziks best friend.

"Damn Maddy, how could you think Koz would fuck around?" it only served to make her start sobbing again because, she didn't. " You know when he was waiting until you turned 18 that whole year he knew that you were different and so he stayed away from dirty pussy.. and now" Maddy didn't need him to finish his thought she knew now she fucked around and Kozik was gone.

"Do you think he'll be back?" She asked. Happy shook his head, yeah neither did she. She knew he left Charming because of Tig now she made home leave Tacoma. What the fuck was wrong with her? She should have made sure it was him not her stupid ass brother with his new prison hair cut. Tig that bastard he said that he had seen Kozik go up to his room, that fucking prick knew what she would find. She'd kill him and then Jax and then maybe she could drown in a bottle if Jameson. It was her fault Jax and Tig were idiots but her she was their leader, she was no better than either one. Hell at least Tig wasn't in a relationship like Jax and herself. She would get Kozik back make him talk to her and then she could let go she hoped.


	2. Hoping

I don't own SOA, no copyright infringement is intended.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home baby?" Gemma asked for what felt like the millionth time. Maddy sighed.

"I'm sure, I do want you to tell me if he goes through Charming though. I need to talk to him" Maddy knew it was unlikely he'd go through Charming anytime soon, not unless shit with the club went sideways.

"Maddy honey maybe you should give him sometime, Koz is a good guy but it's been two months and he's only talked to Happy. You know Happy he won't say shit. I think it's safe to say he doesn't want to talk to you" Maddy heard her mother sigh and even though she knew that he didn't want to talk to her it hurt to know that everyone else knew it as well.

"I don't care, he loves me...I know he does and I can fix this. I have to and the only way I can do that is if he talks to me." Maddy took a deep breath and prepared to let another person who loved her down hell probably the only person besides Koz that loved her was Gemma.

"I am going to give him a month, Ma. Three months should be enough, not for him to get over it but I want him to talk to me yell at me anything. I just want to hear from him, right now I would take a carrier pigeon. After the end of that I'm going to leave"

"Are you coming home?" Gemma asked hopefully.

"No, I mom if he doesn't at least contact me I'm going to go back to school. I think it would be easier for everyone if I left the whole MC behind me" Maddy sniffled she didn't want to but it was her mess and if removing herself helped Kozik then she would leave.

"I will still call you Ma but Kozik is a Son and let's be real, not even Jax likes me. I'm nobody to the club just JTs daughter, your daughter, Jax little sister and all they see now is a slut"

"Baby no one.." Gemma started but Maddy knew what her mother was going to say and she knew it was a lie.

"Maybe not in front of you but it's true and Ma I am. I set out to get even for something Koz didn't do and I added more shit to the Tig/Kozik drama" Maddy stopped her mom before she could continue."it's for the best, don't tell anyone. If Koz calls I want it to be because he's ready not because you bullied him into it"

"Look Maddison I let you move to Tacoma but if you think Im going to watch you move across the country..."

"You don't get a say Mom... I'm 21 and I will move and if you can't support me I'll leave and I won't even contact you" Maddy hung up the phone and took her battery out she didn't want to deal with momma Gemma until tomorrow.

She walked to her laptop and began looking at apartments in London. She knew in her heart she would be moving, Kozik didn't forgive easily and her mother would never let her go, so she lied. It was better this way. She had money, a oneway ticket to London and a hotel reservation.

Kozik POV

I had left Maddy crying on our floor two and a half months ago. I stood outside our door listening to her cry after she ripped my heart out and even with her fucking Tig my heart broke even more as I listened to her cry.

I wouldn't go back my pride and anger wouldn't let me. So I went to the clubhouse asked to go Nomad and left with the few things I had in my dorm room.

Sure she called and called and Happy said she looked like shut and all I could think was good and then feel like shit because I still loved her ass. I'm still not ready to talk to her, I turned to drinking and pussy and fuck I couldn't even get my shit to work because those nasty bitches werent Maddy.

I kept telling myself that I had to move on let a sleeping dog lie but shit is easier said or thought than done. I was on my way to Charming, some shit went done with who knows what now but Jax asked for us to be there. Hopefully Maddy wasn't home, the last time he had spike to Happy the Killer didn't mention her at all. He hoped she hadn't found someone else, he prayed it wasn't Tig, he'd kill the bastard brother or not.


	3. Gone

I don't SOA, No copyright infringement is intended.

"So why am I here?" Asked Kozik "I was under the impression that this was club buisness and that I wasn't going to be the only one coming in" His brothers all looked at each other well except for Tig who wasn't around, suspiciously Kozik looked around and noticed that Gemma was in the room, not even Queen Gemma had been called into church before.

"Alright what the fuck is going on?" Gemma walked towards him and sat down grabbing his hand in hers that's when Koz noticed Gemma looked like shit, something was very wrong Gemma didn't look like shit ever.

"Kozik, baby please please tell me you've heard from Maddy?" Gemma begged tears rolling down her face.

"I haven't seen or spoke to her since that morning Gemma and if you fucking brought me here to talk to her I'm fucking killing all if you" Kozik spat ripping his hands out of Gemmas and pushing himself away from the table.

Gemma started sobbing "at all? She didn't leave you a message or anything?" she asked hopelessly.

"A few messages and then a month ago all contact stopped, why?" "She's gone, I talked to her and she said that she was moving to Florida or some shit for school, I said no fucking way but she was determined..."

Kozik stopped his pacing "What the fuck do you mean she's gone? Go down to Flirida or wherever the duck she is and bring her ass back" how the fuck did they decide it was okay for her to leave on her own? Maddy had always lived wig someone she moved from her parents house to his in Tacoma. She was in every way a Princess in Charming and his queen.

" She isn't there I checked, I've called every fucking college in Florida, I... don't know where she is. I tracked her phone but she gave it to some gash in Tacoma" Gemma explained or tried, Kozik wasn't understanding where was she? "Left a message for me on the voicemail saying she was leaving, that it was better for everyone." Gemma glared at him and then at Jax who looked away.

"My baby is fucking gone and it's because of you two assholes, I'll never forgive you if your sister is..."Gemma stopped herself she was physically and mentally unable to think her baby wouldn't come back, she couldn't handle losing a another child not after Thomas. She whirled around coming face to face with Kozik

"I get what she did was fucked up Koz but you couldn't fucking answer a call? Your no Angel either" with that Gemna walked out if the room leaving a stunned group of bikers.

Kozik didn't know what to think. Looking at Jax he asked "why she blamin' you?" Jax shrugged and explained that Maddy told Happy that Tara was going to rat in the club.

"I guess she was meeting with some Feds and Maddy saw her, I flipped the fuck out, dragging Maddy out of Tacomas clubhouse and we argued. " Koz nodded, Jax and Maddy didn't argue quietly or fairly, always had to have the last word they both got ugly and fast.

" I told her she was lying that Tara wouldn't that she wanted everyone miserable cause she was, she kicked me in the balls and we haven't spike since" Jax explained further "I knew she wasn't lying but fuck man I wanted to drive back to Charming and fucking kill Tara and Maddy she doesn't know when to shut the fuck up " that was also true Maddy went for the jugular and she couldn't help herself she had to hurt you more than you hurt her or before you could.

"Where's Tara now?" Kozik asked he didn't believe Jax had it in him to hurt Tara.

" No fucking clue she left" Jax ran his hands through his hair " Feds pulled her when they found out Maddy was onto her"

"Well while you boys find and take care if the rat, I'm going to find your sister" Kozik walked out he didn't give a fuck about Tara, the bitch knew what happend to rats.

Kozik waved to Gemma as he pulled his bike out of the lot. He had to find Maddy, she was all he gave a fuck about. He knew that she wasn't likely to stay stateside but that she wouldn't go to far from a charter.


End file.
